dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarabos
is a minor character in the "Silver Witch" arc. He is a minor in the "Black Storm" arc. Biography Tarabos is one of the three vice-chairman of the Magi Association in Saria. Since Magi Association has branches across the continent, his authority is more powerful than the kings. He was entrusted to be in charge of the lands of Ariadia Republic by Zand. History Tarabos has taken the role of a consultant in many countries. General Crass consulted Tarabos about the escaped fiends from the arena in Ariadia Republic, as he believed there is a culprit. Tarabos was researching Nargol, and knew about Baddon at that time. Appearance He is a fat middle-aged man and his age is around 50 years old. His attitude and smiles reminds Chiyuki of a merchant rather than magus. Kuroki says he looks good person at a glance, but felt something bad from this guy. Marsyas says his clothing looks like a typical magus. He wore a robe. Personality Kuroki says he is like a devil with a human skin. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Ainoe :A collaborator. ;Atlanacha :He seemed to be connected to Atlanacha. ;Chiyuki :He complimented Chiyuki for her beauty. ;Kuroki :He is afraid of him. ;Sienna :Tarabos was impressed that Sienna has the skills to survive his Draugrs who were excellent warrior in their lifetime. He wanted to make Sienna into a strong Draugr. ;Zand He serves Zand. ;Zeal Story The Silver Witch When Chiyuki was researching in the library of Saria, Tarabos orders the reception to arrange a meeting with Chiyuki. Chiyuki decided to receive Tarabos and meets him in the reception. Tarabos wishes to meet Reiji. There seems to be a troublesome consultation that requires the assistance of a Hero. Chiyuki explains her meeting with Tarabos to the other Hero of Light's Party. Shirone encourages Reiji to go meet Tarabos in Saria, instead of going to Argore Kingdom. The Evil God's Labyrinth A considerable number of days has past since Tarabos has requested for Chiyuki's help. The Hero's party has left Holy Lenaria Republic for Ariadia Republic. When Reiji and Chiyuki meets General Crass in Ariadia Republic, they discussed about the escaped fiends. Crass mentions that it was Tarabos who introduced Reiji to Crass. Chiyuki says he is now missing, as the fact that he was connected to Atlana was known. The Black Storm Marsyas guided Kuroki to the secret basement, Marsyas asked Ainoe about the unknown man. Ainoe reveals the man to be Tarabos and a collaborator. Tarabos was troubled with Ainoe blab out information about the vice-chairman of the Magi Association is working with the witches. When Zeal revealed himself when Kuroki demanded his presence, Tarabos was surprised. Kuroki transform into the Dark Knight and unleashed terror magic, Tarabos was trembling on the floor. Sienna presence was noticed when Kuroki unleashed terror magic, so she ran away and Tarabos sent his Draugrs to kill her. Tarabos requested Kuroki to make Sienna into a Draugr. However Kuroki refused, Tarabos was surprised and questions about his refusal. Zeal calls Tarabos a fool because Sienna's body is better to be alive and lusted upon. Kuroki was forced to agree with the momentum and Tarabos quickly apologises and regretfully withdraws. Zand plans to contact Tarabos and revive Baddon. Deep underground in Ariadia Republic. The Daemon Lord's Uhrwald comes to Baddon altar with his subordinates. Tarabos receives him and explains he was told to follow Uhrwald's command. Uhrwald learns the invading Hero of Light's Party is approaching the Baddon altar. Uhrwald orders Tarabos to hurry up and resurrect Baddon. However Tarabos refutes about the schedule. Uhrwald used magic to dominate Tarabos and forces him to revive Baddon. Uhrwald orders Tarabos to buy time against the Hero's party while escaping. Tarabos' body turned into Baddon. Baddon devoured and absorbed Tarabos, along with the surrounding Ratmen. Baddon was revived in the body of Tarabos which was possessed by the god, it was trying to harm Ariadia again. Abilities He is a necromancer, capable of making Draugrs. Kuroki speculates that Tarabos might have collected the meteor fragments using the position of vice-chairman of the Magi Association. Development Though he is a supporting role, Tarabos leaves the story.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Beginning of the Storm References Category:Characters Category:Yarf Category:Magus